


Murder, Murder

by Holja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Guro, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Self-Harm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holja/pseuds/Holja
Summary: Вопреки всеобщему убеждению, у Хидана в голове есть тихий голос разума. Просто Хидан предпочитает его игнорировать.Вот, например, сейчас этот голос говорит ему, что Какузу не оценит набег на шкаф, в котором он хранит свою одежду, — и то, что Хидан сворованные оттуда шмотки натянул на себя, обрадует его еще меньше. Не говоря уже о том, что Хидан собирается измазать эту одежду кровью и слюной — и, возможно, какими-нибудь другими выделениями. Кража — уже достаточно наказуемое преступление.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Murder, Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Murder, Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219103) by [ThisCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCatastrophe/pseuds/ThisCatastrophe). 



— Пять процентов Пейну.

Хидан хмурится.

— Ты все еще не сказал, сколько я получу, Какузу. — Он крутит между пальцами палочки для еды и едва не роняет их на свою тарелку.

— Ты не получишь ничего, — отвечает Какузу. — Пять процентов Пейну — за предоставленные услуги разведки. Твоей оплатой был ритуал, который ты совершил над нашей целью.

Он отпивает из крохотной чашки, которая теряется в его огромной ладони, и кладет другую руку на локоть. От этого движения страницы его открытой учетной книги слегка сминаются, и теперь из нее неаккуратно торчат смятые объявления из разных стран о наградах за головы. На другом конце комнаты за стойкой укрылись официант и бармен: они изо всех сил притворяются, будто тщательно проверяют накладные, и сомнительная честь обслуживать Какузу и Хидана наполовину разлитым чаем и едой переходит к новенькой официантке с трясущимися от страха руками. Очевидно, здесь не привыкли видеть шиноби, не говоря уж об отступниках.

В этой мелкой сраной дыре, где люди боятся и сторонятся шиноби, есть мелкая сраная гостиница с ужасно горьким чаем и жирной едой. В этой гостинице есть управляющий, который не задает слишком много вопросов гостям, — особенно если до их города доходит слушок, что объявлена награда за поимку международного преступника, который выглядит совсем как посетитель, заходивший на той неделе. А в вестибюле этой гадюшной гостиницы сейчас находятся три представителя персонала, которым платят слишком мало, двое посетителей из местных, ищущие повод, чтобы побыстрее убраться, и два человека в черных плащах с красными облаками, слишком расслабленные для столь напряженной обстановки.

— Я ценю, э… — Хидан копается в своем мозгу в поисках подходящих слов, — денежную оценку моей религии, но мне реально нужно бабло, старик. Не могу ж я, блядь, питаться своей хорошей кармой.

— Ты отлично знаешь, что для того, чтобы пожрать, деньги тебе не нужны.

Хидан стонет и коленом пинает снизу столешницу, отчего чайник с чаем Какузу подпрыгивает, а остальная посуда со звоном сдвигается со своих мест.

— Ну бля. Ты не можешь постоянно вот так вот отрезать меня от навара. Если ты не дашь мне бабла, я сам его возьму. — Он хмурится и в ярости хватается за столешницу. Хрупкая официантка передумывает забирать их пустые тарелки.

— Мне начинает казаться, что у тебя нет инстинкта самосохранения: ты слишком настойчиво пробуешь меня на прочность. — Хмурые брови Какузу скрыты под маской, но темный взгляд его глаз достаточно красноречив. — Осторожнее, сопляк. — Его длинный палец стучит по столу; с каждым ударом один из швов на его руке расходится все больше, открывая взгляду Хидана корчащуюся массу черных щупалец, издающих низкий гул при контакте с воздухом.

Хидан запинается, сглатывая комок в горле.

— Точно. Ну и иди нахуй, старик. — Он поднимается, швыряет палочки для еды на стол — они отскакивают от тарелки — и сует руку в карман. — Я отойду в номер ненадолго. Помолюсь за то, чтобы не испортить твой день. Покеда.

Сказав это, Хидан выходит из вестибюля гостиницы и заходит в их общий маленький номер, оставив Какузу наедине с трясущимися официантами.

***

Вопреки всеобщему убеждению, у Хидана в голове есть тихий голос разума. Просто Хидан предпочитает его игнорировать.

Вот, например, сейчас этот голос говорит ему, что Какузу не оценит набег на шкаф, в котором он хранит свою одежду, — и то, что Хидан сворованные оттуда шмотки натянул на себя, обрадует его еще меньше. Не говоря уже о том, что Хидан собирается измазать эту одежду кровью и слюной — и, возможно, какими-нибудь другими выделениями. Кража — уже достаточно наказуемое преступление.

«Заткнись и сдохни уже», — говорит Хидан голосу разума, резко задирает на себе майку Какузу и смотрит, как кровь течет из надрезов на его пульсирующих мускулах. Каждый раз, когда его рука проводит по этим красным цветкам, его бедра дрожат, а незатыкаемый голос разума в его голове звучит все тише.

Нет, на самом деле этот голос кричит, отчаянно, гневно. «Он тебе в отцы годится! В деды! Он стар настолько, что мог трахаться с твоим дедом в молодости!»

«Вот это другой разговор», — отвечает он всем своим лучшим суждениям, и голос наконец окончательно растворяется в белом шуме.

Сквозь завесу красного прорывается вспышка серебра: раздвижной штырь Хидана входит и выходит из раны на его животе, — это выглядит почти как непотребный пирсинг. Он прижимает дрожащую ладонь к краю раны, чувствует рукой теплеющий металл там, где его не должно быть, и рвано выдыхает.

Существует так много видов боли. Какая-то боль лишь раздражает, какая-то может запустить под кожей электрические разряды, какая-то делает человека ближе к богу. А есть боль, способная изменить человека навсегда.

Он думает, что сейчас испытывает именно такую боль.

Он неловко, почти безотчетно сворачивается на кровати их номера, одна нога согнута и прижата к матрасу, другая наполовину вытянута; украденные им штаны Какузу расстегнуты, ткань опасно натянута. Хидан думает, что если кто-нибудь сейчас зайдет, его застанут врасплох: он не сможет быстро встать и оправиться. Чувство опасности возбуждает его еще больше. Тем более, сам Какузу — в каких-то двадцати метрах отсюда, все еще торчит за низким столом в фойе, скорее всего, просматривает свою книгу и сочиняет короткие письма людям, предлагающим награды за головы.

Хидан с трепетом вжимается лицом в край майки Какузу. Его голова кружится от бумажного запаха, напоминающего о тысячах забытых историй, хранившихся на задворках архивной библиотеки Югакуре, за которым тянется шлейф сладкого железного аромата, столь схожего с металлическим привкусом у его нёба. В этом запахе есть еле заметные нотки стирального порошка и дубовой коры. Все это — Какузу. Хидан плотнее зарывается лицом в майку и выгибается, задевая кожу на краях своих колотых ран.

Он знает, что другие пары Акацки трахаются. Это почти что негласное правило: вы становитесь напарниками — вы делите койку. Может, вы окажетесь родственными душами, если такое вообще бывает, а может, просто будете безыдейно трахаться. В любом случае, Хидану кажется, что он состоит в единственной команде, которая не устраивает себе свиданки посреди миссий. Черт, он бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что Зецу с кем-то мутит — хотя бы с его собственной второй половиной.

Именно из-за этого их нынешняя охота за головами так бесит Хидана. Будь он Дейдарой, который путешествует с Сасори, он готовился бы провести как минимум парочку ночей, уткнувшись мордой в матрас. Если бы он был Итачи, он мог бы гулять под луной с Кисаме —или вцепляться своими аккуратно наманикюренными ногтями в его сильные плечи. Даже Пейн обычно возвращается из долгих путешествий с засосами, украшающими его шею.

А у них с Какузу? Нихера. Лучшее, что ему перепадает, — жестокость, сладкая кровавая страсть; каждое ее проявление он трепетно хранит в своей памяти вместе с другими такими же воспоминаниями, чтобы иногда грязно дрочить на них. Сейчас, когда в его сжимающихся брюшных мускулах неустойчиво двигается металлический штырь, он роется в этих воспоминаниях: Какузу — чья-то кровь стекает к краю его открытых губ, из которых вырывается хриплое дыхание, — стоит над корчащимся от идеальной боли шиноби Суны; Какузу в тот редкий момент, когда он без маски — сжимающий зубы, пока швы на его щеках затягиваются; лунный свет блестит на его резцах, и Хидан ясно чувствует его ненависть; руки Какузу, мускулистые и поджарые, и то, как они напрягаются, когда он хватает кого-то за глотку.

Хидан не может больше терпеть, он спускает слишком длинные для него штаны ниже колен — снять не получается из-за согнутой ноги — и проводит скользкой от слюны рукой по своему болезненно твердому члену. Нижнее белье, тоже украденное, он с самого начала сдвинул вбок, и теперь лучшие штаны Какузу спереди украшает влажное пятно. Хидан ухмыляется: он знает, что может отмыть пятно и позволить Какузу носить их, будто ничего не случилось, или положить их на место испорченными и обдроченными. Он не может решить, какой вариант лучше, так что он просто двигает бедрами, направляя член в свой сжатый кулак, и решает разобраться с этим позже.

Высокий, отчаянный, жаждущий звук слетает с его губ против его воли, и он прикидывает, чем ему это грозит. С одной стороны, если на шум придет из вестибюля Какузу, Хидана прервут — и да, скорее всего, ему будет больно, но всегда есть риск, что Какузу заберет свои шмотки и не даст ему закончить то, ради чего он сюда ускользнул. И хотя теоретически Хидан совсем не против, чтобы его прервали и лишили оргазма, он знает себя слишком хорошо: в реальности он вряд ли сможет этим насладиться.

Есть и вариант получше: он тихо закончит, оставив одежду Какузу запятнанной окровавленной кучей, наденет на себя его фундоши и вернется в вестибюль, чтобы насладиться отходняком рядом с Какузу, который не будет ни о чем подозревать. Да, думает он и выгибается достаточно для того, чтобы сорвать с себя фундоши. Простонав, Хидан стискивает тряпку зубами, его голова мотается из стороны в сторону.

Он слышит, как в стенах копошатся крысы, а под полом — насекомые, и они ему отвратительны, и он в каком-то смысле отвратителен себе самому; хлюпанье его раны и влажные звуки дрочки смешиваются с шебуршанием скрытых от его глаз вредителей. Разве это правильно? Кого ебет, думает он, кого ебет, кроме людей, которые в итоге оказываются мертвыми, принесенными в жертву. И снова он представляет Какузу — тот крадет жертвенного агнца, девушку-генина с яркими глазами; он окропляет ее кровью деревья и внимательно смотрит Хидану в глаза.

Хидан хватает штырь одной рукой, хотя и непросто удерживать его, пока другая рука быстро надрачивает член. Хидан приподнимает штырь: металл выскальзывает из его живота, сдвигая органы, и от этого он скулит прямо в фундоши Какузу, слезы выступают на его глазах, и смазка обильно стекает на его пальцы. Становится сложно держаться. Каждое движение отдается жаром, и его голова кружится: он либо кончит, либо очень скоро вырубится. Если он отключится, может, он очнется у Какузу на… — ну, может, не на коленях, но по крайней мере, Какузу до него дотронется, и, возможно, в этом будут участвовать его иссиня-черные щупальца, и может, у Хидана наконец останется шрам, подобие любовной метки. Но может выйти и так, что он просто очнется в одиночестве с головной болью, вялым членом, ноющими яйцами и заляпанными простынями, за которые ему еще и придется заплатить, прежде чем они покинут эту безымянную дыру.

Конечно, он решает кончить — и проворачивает штырь отработанным движением, которое даже головокружение и похоть не могут испортить. Оружие покоится в его ладони, острие направлено на его истерзанный живот, и он дает ему упасть, позволяет гравитации сделать свое дело — и закрывает глаза на секунду, чтобы окунуться в иллюзию, что его атаковал кто-то другой. Острие входит в изрезанную кожу немного ниже ребер, протыкает его насквозь и выходит со спины. Его тело будто прошибает разряд, его ноги внезапно немеют, становятся как чугунные; он успевает подумать, не повредило ли это в нем что-то навсегда, но низ его живота скручивает судорогой, и он забывает, о чем волновался.

Одно последнее прикосновение, завершающая деталь — и его любимое воспоминание, то, которое он всегда приберегает напоследок. Хидан тянется к своему горлу свободной рукой и, согнув пальцы, впивается ногтями себе в трахею. Его большой палец давит под подбородок, и он чувствует биение своей циркулирующей крови в такт пульсу, бьющемуся под его ладонью в истекающем смазкой члене. Его живот напрягается: видимо, его бедра дернулись в сторону руки, но он все еще не чувствует ног, а его глаза плотно зажмурены, поэтому он понимает, что его тело выгнулось, только когда чувствует, как штырь в ране сдвигается, сильнее разрывая кожу.

Из тумана в его голове выступает лицо Какузу. Оно слишком близко, маска сдернута, повязки нет. Хидан помнит, как Какузу сдавливал его горло, и пытается как можно точнее повторить это, даже понимая, что руки Какузу намного больше. Он не дает себе додумать лишнего — соблазнительно было бы вспомнить тело Какузу, угрожающе вжатое в него, и добавить к этому жесткий, горячий толчок ему в бедро, хотя такого никогда не было. Острые зубы, сжатые в гневе, низкое шипение противоестественных щупалец Какузу, которые трутся друг об друга, вылезая сквозь швы на его руках, его низкий и хриплый рычащий голос, когда он объясняет, что именно может сейчас произойти с телом Хидана и где его могут найти через несколько лет: Хидан добавляет эти штрихи по очереди, пока образ не становится почти осязаемым, почти реальным.

И когда Хидан кончает себе на грудь, не замечая струю спермы, попавшую на его искусанные губы и жгущую изрезанную плоть его живота, он молится своему богу о еще одном таком же столкновении.

«О Джашин, — думал он месяцы назад, одинокий беглый преступник, — ты знаешь, что я не из тех, кто часто молится, но если я все-таки был тебе верным слугой, то, пожалуйста…

Пошли мне смертоносного убийцу, Джашин, и сделай так, чтобы он ненавидел меня».

И вот Джашин узрел резню в его мыслях, и было это хорошо, и он послал ему злодея с темными крыльями, дал ему немигающий взгляд, который появляется только после тысяч убийств, и стойкость и бесстрашие, которые бывают только у тех, кто прошел через тысячи смертей. Потому что боги знают, что кроется в сердцах тех, кто верует, и они ведают их самые тайные мечты, и Джашин видит все желания Хидана. Этот человек послан ему из нечестивого рая, в котором пребывает Джашин; Хидан не мог бы просить о большем.

***

Иногда Какузу задается вопросом, не считает ли его Хидан глухим.

Он может назвать точный момент, когда ладонь Хидана сжала член (что еще может издать такой звук — разве что некоторые виды готовки, но за этим Хидан никогда не был замечен). А это еле приглушенное хныканье — не говоря уж о стоне в полный голос — которые Какузу пришлось слушать, прежде чем Хидан наконец догадался засунуть себе что-то в рот?

Не то чтобы маленькое хобби его напарника не кажется ему интересным. По правде говоря, оно тешит самолюбие Какузу. Приятно воздействовать на кого-то так сильно, что этот кто-то убегает подрочить всего лишь после одного тяжелого взгляда. Это влечет катастрофические последствия для его одежды (Какузу слышал, как выдвигались и задвигались обратно ящики его шкафа), но он полагает, что в этой дыре несложно будет найти достаточно дешевую подержанную одежду.

Он терпеливо дожидается возвращения Хидана, закрыв свою книгу и потягивая чай.

Хидан возвращается встрепанным и помятым. Вокруг его живота наложена повязка — ее не было бы видно, имей Хидан привычку носить рубашку. Его волосы спутаны, а ходит он так, будто его ноги сделаны из камня. Его глаза удовлетворенно блестят. За Хиданом тянется запах крови. Какузу притворяется, что ничего не замечает.

— На чем мы остановились, старик? — Хидан заводит разговор, тяжело опускаясь на деревянный стул и облокачиваясь на стол. — Моя доля? Твоя доля? Доля Пейна? Куда мы вообще попрем тело? Ты решил?

— Все это мы уже обсудили, — напоминает ему Какузу. — Твоя доля — ноль. Доля Пейна — пять процентов, моя — остальные девяносто пять. — Прежде чем оскорбленный Хидан успевает прервать его, Какузу продолжает: — И я уже объяснил, почему. Собирайся. Мы доставим тело в страну Чая, поэтому путешествие будет более долгим, чем я предполагал.

Хидан вздыхает и еще больше расползается по столу.

— Старик, если мне придется провести еще хоть одну ночь на гостиничной койке, я стану отступником от ниндзя-отступников.

Но Какузу видит еле заметный блеск в его полуприкрытых глазах и решает купить два новых комплекта одежды. Может, даже что-то более облегающее, чем он привык.


End file.
